Simultâneo
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: De um amanhecer ao outro em Konoha, as mãos seguram, os pés caminham, a cabeça descança, os olhos se encontram e o cabelo se assanha. O brilho do sol, o encanto da lua, o silêncio na escuridão. O segredo sussura nos ouvidos e os beijos fluem no ar.


É dia.

Em cima de uma casa, um pássaro pia. Crianças brincam na rua. Algumas folhas caem de árvores da floresta ao lado.

Tudo simultaneamente

Tudo.

_Simultaneamente._

E, enquanto isso:

•&•

Elas seguravam as mãos fortemente, como se uma não quisesse deixar que a outra fosse embora.

O silêncio vibrava nos ouvidos de Sakura e Hinata.

Verificaram se realmente não havia ninguém em volta e, novamente, se beijaram.

Continuaram com aquele ritual por vários minutos. O silêncio dos olhares, o calor dos beijos. E o apertar de mãos, o eterno apertar.

•&•

Eles agarraram as mãos um do outro. Experimentaram o toque da pele de outro homem.

Um segundo, e que Kiba não agüentou mais. Ele tinha instintos selvagens ao olhar para o homem que havia à sua frente e resolveu jogar toda a cautela fora. Abriu botão por botão da blusa de Shino e arrancou-lhe os óculos.

Shino não dava uma palavra, mas Kiba via o prazer fluindo dos olhos dele.

E, além do mais, quem cala consente, não é mesmo?

•&•

Shizune fingia não notar o olhar de Kakashi sobre ela. Ela viu, com o canto do olho, que ele estava postado no alto de uma torre perto dali.

Ela fingia porque, afinal, ela _gostava _daquele olhar, e não queria que Kakashi se intimidasse.

De repente, ela ouviu um suspiro atrás de si. Era virou lentamente e deu de cara com Kakashi.

-C-como você?... Ah, Kage Bushin...

-Shh...

E eles ficaram se olhando enquanto o sol se punha na janela ao lado.

•&•

Os olhos vermelhos de Kurenai brilhavam com a noite que agora se exibia do lado de fora da janela.

-Tsunade, - havia outra mulher no mesmo quarto. E esta estava deitada na cama de Kurenai. Completamente nua - quando nos veremos de novo?

-Eu sou uma pessoa ocupada...

Kurenai abriu um pouco o roupão que a cobria e sentou na ponta da cama. Elas se entreolharam.

-Mas eu acho um tempinho para bebermos algo juntas. Eu peço que te avisem.

Tsunade falava sem tirar os olhos de Kurenai. Eles eram hipnotizantes.

•&•

Em algum beco escuro de Konoha, Asuma fumava um cigarro.

Era um momento muito importante no dia de Asuma. A hora na qual ele relaxava.

Não era só _fumar_. Era não pensar em nada. Passar vários minutos parado olhando para seus pés

•&•

Passos. Gaara ouvia passos.

Eles tocavam o chão sem delicadeza alguma, e Gaara conseguia ouvir todos os passos.

E os beijos.

Os estalados e os esfregados. A mão de um nas costa de outro, a boca na boca.

E ele ouvia os nomes.

"_Temari, cuidado! Mais baixo!"_

"_Shikamaru, não tem ninguém aqui"_

E Gaara sentia ciúmes.

Mas obrigou seus pés a levantarem seu corpo e o levarem para onde ele e a sua irmã estavam dormindo em Konoha.

E mais passos. Mais passos

•&•

A cabeça de Lee o pregava peças na madrugada. Era um sonho:

Um cabelo negro. Olhos negros. Alma negra.

Poder.

Lee o desejava _todo_.

E beijou Sasuke em cada pedacinho do seu corpo.

•&•

Os encontros eram de madrugada. Sempre, às três horas, eles saiam escondidos de suas casas e iam em direção do ponto de encontro.

Naquele dia, como nos outros, Chouji levantou-se na hora marcada e foi ao encontro de Ino.

Mas ela não estava lá.

Ele resolveu esperar por ela sentado. Sua cabeça, ainda meio com sono, começou a pensar em todas as possibilidades.

Desde abandono a seqüestro.

-Oi, Chouji! - a voz de Ino ressoou, depois de alguns minutos - Desculpe o atraso, eu estava me arrumando!

-Tudo bem. - ele teria de se acostumar com a vaidade.

Porque toda aquela vaidade era para ele, só para ele.

•&•

A lua havia se posto, e a madrugada estava completamente escura.

Neji beijava avidamente a boca de Tenten, enquanto tentava desamarrar seus coques.

Mas ele não era muito bom com cabelo.

Os dois acabaram ficando completamente assanhados quando voltaram para casa, mas só foram perceber quando a primeira réstia de sol apareceu na linha do horizonte.

•&•

Como todo dia, ao nascer do sol, Naruto levava o lixo para fora.

E o astro que brilhava as suas costas refletiu sua luz momentaneamente nos seus cabelos, brilhando varias vezes ao mesmo tempo.

Juntando-se num brilho só.

Acordava Naruto.

Nascia o Sol.

Tudo.

_Simultaneamente._

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Já podem parar de chorar meus fãs, porque EU ESTOU DE VOOOOOOLTAAAAA!!

Até que enfim os meus amigos do planeta perto de Betelguese conseguiram me resgatar dos alienígenas que tinham me raptado da minha casa. Foi uma viagem longa, mais eu consegui!

/Ouvindo os gritos da minha irmã: "Mããããããe, traz o Gardenaaaaal! O Joãozinho tá delirando!"/

Mas, espera, meu nome não é João. E... Eu não tenho uma irmã! Essa não é a minha casa!

Mas pelo menos eu tenho um computador u.u' Isso já é suficiente.

Bem, essa é uma das fics que eu tive que escrever no verso do papel higiênico que eu usava, para que os planetenses-pertenses-de-betelguesenses não descobrissem o meu incrível dom literário (e a minha incrível modéstia) e tentassem roubá-lo. Foi uma vida dura, se você ainda não entendeu.

Mas, talvez por isso, essa fic tenha saído assim, totalmente desviada psicologicamente. Porque quem diabos faria Mr. Montagh escrever yaoi. Quem diabos me faria escrever uma cena em que um homem estivesse beijando o SASUKE! Portanto, não se assuste com nada que vir nessa fic. Ela foi feita para ser estranha.

_Mas percebam como ela vai de um amanhecer a um outro, sutilmente, e como o pudor é derrubado por trás de uma cortina, dentro de um lugar escuro e úmido e sobre o manto da noite, que cobre a nudez dos seres. Note como os segredos são deflagrados com apenas um olhar mais atento e como casais inimagináveis podem se encontrar no segredo do silêncio e na escuridão estonteante._

_Perceba como um cérebro afetado psicologicamente trabalha, com altos e baixos, graças e risos, sorrisos e abraços, lágrimas e sonhos._

_E se alegrem. Festejem. Porque..._

_/Mr. Montagh/ is-back_

\o\ \o o o/ /o/


End file.
